2024 Topeka-Lawrence,Kansas-Kansas City-Blue Springs Missouri Tornado
The 2024 Topeka-Lawrence,Kansas-Kansas City-Blue Springs, Missouri Tornado, also Commonly Refered too as The 2024 Lawrnece-Kansas City Tornado Or The 2024 Kansas City Metro Tornado was a Violent And Deadly, Long Track Tornado That Decimated several Areas In Eastern Kansas and Western Missouri on April 19,2024. The Tornado achieved 270 MPH wind speeds and was 1.8 Miles Wide at peak intensity. The Tornado achieved peak intensity for 3 Minutes as it Crossed Through Lawrence,Kansas. The Tornado also decimated the Southern Suburbs of Kansas City. The Tornado Carved an 81 mile long path of Destruction across Eastern Kansas and Western Missouri. This Tornado Was the Deadliest and Most destructive Tornado of The 2020s. This Tornado was also the most powerful Tornado of the Super Outbreak Sequence of 2024 (Hulkerine). Meteorological History At 4:22 PM CDT A Strong Supercell was located Near Topeka, The National Weather Service in Topeka Issued a Severe Thunderstorm Warning For Wuabansee, Shawnee, Douglass, and Johnson County at 4:23 PM CDT. The Warning area included Topeka, Lawrence, and Kansas City. At 4:47 PM CDT National Weather Service Doppler Radar detected rotation in the Supercell over Eastern Wuabansee County. Storm Spotters confirmed that a Tornado had touched Down in Far Eastern Wuabansee County and was Causing EF2 Damage to Rural areas. A Tornado Warning was issued for Eastern Wuabansee, and Shawnee County within the next minute. The Tornado continued towards the Southern End of Topeka, Striking the very southern end of the City at 4:52 PM CDT. Authorites Reported EF3 damage, with trees toppled, Power lines downed, and homes and businesses moderatly damaged. 3 Fatalities were reported as the Tornado crossed over I-470 near Wal-Mart. The Tornado caused significant damage to the Wal-Mart Supercenter as it passed by. An additional fatality occured when the Tornado crossed I-470 again North of the Topeka Regional Airport. The Tornado continued east rapidly intensifying as it Struck the small town of Watson at 4:59 PM CDT. EF4 damage was reported in Watson with wind speeds clocked at 185 MPH. A Tornado Emergency was issued for Lawrence at 5:01 PM as The National Weather Service confirmed the tornado would directly impact Lawrence. The Tornado arrived in Lawrence at 5:08 PM causing Catastrophic damage. Wind speeds were clocked at 270 MPH as the Tornado entered Lawrence. The Tornado passed over the Northern Lawrence Suburbs completely destroying well built homes and businesses. 17 fatalaties occured as the Tornado decimated Northern Lawrence. NWS Radar monitors reported a massive debris ball being picked up by radar. Authorities in Southern Lawrence reported debris falling from the sky, Debris was also reported in Sibleyville. As the Tornado Continued East with no sings of lifting The Tornado warning was extended to Johnson County is Kansas and Jackson County in Mizzouri. A Tornado Emergency was issued for Kansas City as NWS Doppler Radar confirmed that the southern suburbs of Kansas City would take a direct hit from this violent wedge.The Tornado Impacted De Soto at 5:23 PM Completely Destroying the town and Killing 3. The Tornado entered southern Kansas City, passing through Overland Park at 5:28 PM. EF5 damage was reported in the Overland Park along with 5 fatalities. Well built homes and buisnesses were completely destroyed, Power lines were downed, large trees were uprooted, and Vehicles were flung. One resident reported a train engine had landed in their house. The Tornado impacted Hillcrest Country club at 5:32 PM completely destroying the Club grounds. The Tornado impacted South Kansas City at 5:35 Completely leveling the Suburban area and Causing an additional 5 fatalities. The Tornado turned Northeast at 5:36 PM Causing a Tornado Emergency to be issued for Blue Spring Missouri. The Tornado directly impacted Blue Springs at 5:38 PM. EF3 damage was reported in Blue Springs. 3 Fatalities occurred when a McDonald's fast food restaurant was destroyed by the Tornado. The Tornado dissipitated 2 Miles east of Blue Springs at 5:44 PM CDT. The Tornado carved an 81 mile path of destruction an lasted just under an hour. At its peak the Tornado was 1.8 Miles wide and sustained wind speeds of 270 MPH. Debris from Kansas City was reported as far as Louisburg, Kansas. Areas effected by this monster tornado would take nearly a decade to fully recover. Aftermath WIP Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Destructive Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes Category:Kansas Tornadoes Category:Missouri Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2024 Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:United States Tornadoes